monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Bazelgeuse
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Habitats = Ancient Forest Wildspire Waste Elder's Recess Rotten Vale Coral Highlands |Monster Size = 2410.48 cm 1696.97 cm |Monster Relations = Seething Bazelgeuse |Generation = Fifth }} Bazelgeuse is a Flying Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter: World. It is a nefarious flying wyvern that travels the New World in search of prey. It scatters explosive scales over a wide area to prey on whatever gets caught in the blast. Bazelgeuse is a nomadic predator, and can be found in all major locations. It often asserts itself as the apex monster in whatever environment it arrives in. Recently it's nomadic like behavior has been challenged by the powerful and deadly Deviljho which it will readily meet in combat. Their materials can be used to craft the Bazel Armor Set. __TOC__ Physiology Bazelgeuse is a large Flying Wyvern covered in thick, heavy scales with a bronze sheen. It has a bulky upper body and a large wingspan. Its underside is lined with protruding scales which are easily shed. The monster occasionally enters a "superheated" state, causing the gaps between its scales to glow red hot. Despite being introduced in this game, the scholar studying captured monsters remarks that Bazelgeuse is also rarely seen in the Old World as well. Behavior and Abilities Bazelgeuse uses its scales offensively during combat. It is capable of dislodging them at will from its body and quickly replacing them. Once dislodged, the scales violently explode, causing concussive damage to all foes nearby. However, Bazelgeuse can also send out scales that drop on the field which will act similar to small mines and will explode when attacked or when their owner slams its huge body against them. Bazelgeuse is capable of releasing a short-range blast of fire from its mouth, and will produce ear-piercing roars and bellows to disrupt its opponent. Its sturdy, muscular stature allows it to tackle and batter other monsters into submission. Like most apex-level monsters, Bazelgeuse rules its territory with an iron fist. It will become hostile to any hunter or monster that crosses its path in order to assert its dominance. Endlessly aggressive, it will even actively seek out targets to battle with, and is generally assured victory when doing so. Bazelgeuse will actively seek out other monsters, usually flying in immediately after a hunter has engaged a large monster. It often starts fights with its bombing run attack, instead of roaring or even landing. Bazelgeuse has turf wars with Deviljho. This can often end in a tie, though regardless of the winner it is incredibly dangerous to be in the middle of one. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter: World (Introduced) * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * None Spin-offs * None Other Non-Subspecies Forms Seething Bazelgeuse Main Article: 'Seething Bazelgeuse''' A Bazelgeuse variant first appearing in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. In-Game Description Element/Status Effectiveness Monster Materials Equipment :''For more information, see Bazelgeuse Equipment Bazelgeuse materials can be used to craft two different armor sets: Bazel α Armor and Bazel β Armor. Gallery File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 001.png File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 002.png File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 001.jpeg File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 002.jpeg File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 003.jpeg File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 004.jpeg File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 005.jpeg File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 006.jpeg File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 007.jpeg File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 008.jpeg File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 009.jpeg File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 010.jpeg File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 011.jpeg File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 012.jpeg File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 014.jpg File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 015.jpg File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 016.jpg File:MHW-Uragaan and Bazelgeuse Screenshot 001.jpeg|With Uragaan File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Screenshot 017.jpeg References Category:Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Large Flying Wyverns Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monsters